


Three Houses: Emerald Dawn

by Zer0bound



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0bound/pseuds/Zer0bound
Summary: What if Byleth was never appointed to the head of one of the three houses and was instead put as a tactician?This is a Fire Emblem: Three Houses story that encompasses the entire story.DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: THREE HOUSES
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Three Houses: Emerald Dawn

[Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter]

Rain clatters down onto the muddy floor of the Tailtean plains. Large puddles have formed and given way to areas where the mud caves in. The ground is wet and has been stripped of any grass that it once had. The only thing that is alive in the mud is the occasional white petaled flowers that droop around the puddles.

A horde of soldiers rushes through the plan, splashing through the puddles, their feet trampling the flowers. The rain continues to fall as they continue onward, screaming at the enemy ahead of them, their imperial armor sparkling in the night. As they move in hordes on the ground, Pegasi and Wyverns occupy the sky in which more imperial soldiers command the once independent beasts.

As the Imperial Army heads forward, a horde of barbaric men barrel out of the foreground and slash at them, causing the army to be cut down, one by one. Lances clash with Axes on the ground, while men on horseback skewer powerful men who charged at them. As the Empire seems to be cutting down the enemy forces faster then they are taken down, a bright orange light appears in the sky. 

As the soldiers take notice, it grows in speed as it barrels to the grounds around them. When it makes contact an explosion of heat and energy blows many of the soldiers off their feet and into the grasps of the reaper. As the soldier succumbs to the flames, in the center of the explosion is a large and jagged sword, seemingly unaffected by the explosion. As another shape barrels out of the sky, the soldiers brace for another explosion, but instead, they see the Sword’s owner land in the center.

As he opens his eyes, they glow with animosity as he grabs the flaming sword from the center and points it to the survivors of the explosion. The soldiers immediately charge the man in the hopes of taking him down, not knowing that they are the ones who will perish. The man grins as the sword glows a crimson red and he begins to cut through the enemy’s flesh.

From the sky, the Pegasi Riders watch as more of these crimson glow begin to appear on the battlefield, as do the anguished screams of their men. The once overpowered Barbarians now take the upper hand and begin cutting through the main force that stands in their way. As they cut through the countless soldiers, one group begins to make it further into enemy lines. As they move onward and inward, they see a small cluster of soldiers surrounding a woman in a white dress. They immediately launch themselves at her, only to be struck down by the knights that guard her.

As her soldiers fall, all around her, she stares off into the battlefield, her eyes transfixed on the man with the crimson sword. As he cuts down mounted warrior after mounted warrior, his attention changes, as he sees the green-haired woman, standing among the corpses. As their eyes meet, he unleashes the power of the sword, causing it to turn into a bladed whip and he slashes towards the woman. As the power is unleashed, hordes of barbarians and Imperial soldiers perish, as the woman readies herself with her own blade. 

As the bladed whip came to a stop, the woman began to propel herself forward, her body going into an all-out sprint towards the man. As she launched herself into the air and brought her sword down onto the crimson blade and was immediately pushed back. As she skidded to a halt, she launched herself at the man again, this time clashing with the man’s blade and unleashing her own flurry of attacks. As the weapons clash and they draw closer, they stare at each other with hatred sparking in their eyes, then pushing away once again. 

They skid away from each other and the man grinned, as the crimson whip unfurled itself from the blade. He sent the whip in a downward arch that narrowly missed the woman’s stomach and instead, slashed around her side. As the whip was sent back towards the woman, she ducked and slid underneath it and used her sword to jam the whip around her blade.

As they wrestled for control of the weapons, the woman yanked the two blades out of the man’s hand and threw them behind her. She then sprinted over to the stunned man where she then smashed her fist into his face and kicked him to the ground. As the man tried to push himself off of the ground and reach for his weapon, the woman slammed him back down into the mud. As she loomed over him, she drew out a small blade and got closer.

“Tell me Nemesis, do you remember the Red Canyon?” The woman asked the man, who’s eyes widened in fear as she lifted the small blade into the air, and plunged it into his chest. As the blade slammed into his chest, he let out a groan of pain as she quickly pulled it out and repeated the process.

“You’ll die for that! Die, Die, Die!” The woman screamed, as she repeatedly stabbed the man in the chest, his groans of pain becoming less present with every stab.

“You took...everything I loved!” The woman panted as she pulled her hand away from the blade, as his eyes slowly closed. As his eyes closed, his chest stopped rising and the woman raised her head in triumph. As the sun rose beyond the fallen corpses, the army clad in Red roared in victory, lifting their weapons to their ultimate leader. As the roars of victory grew louder the woman turned her gaze to the weapons that lay on the ground, the Crimson blade and her own. She slowly crawled over to the crimson blade and cradled it in her hands, before lifting it to her face.

“He’s gone now, mother.” She whispered as the blood from the blade began to coat her cheek. The remaining barbarians carried the lifeless man out of the mud and disappeared beyond the horizon, as the continuous roar of victory washed over the plains.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was dark where Byleth stood. All that was around them was the darkness that seemed to claw at their eyes and cause them to feel dreary. Suddenly, a green light cascaded down in front of where they stood. As Byleth’s eyes adjusted to the light, they began to understand what was illuminating. A couple of feet away was a large set of stairs that led up to a beautiful stone throne, and sitting on that throne was a small girl. 

She had long green hair that cascaded into the form of bangs on her forehead, she wore a long navy blue dress that opened up in the center, she had long, braided, multicolored fabric adorned her hair and on her head was an antique golden crown. As Byleth studied the girl, she suddenly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes, then yawned. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze became directed towards Byleth as her green eyes peered into their turquoise ones.

“Oh my.” She exclaimed while studying the young adult. “What could’ve brought you here?” She shook her head in confusion as she lazily lounged on the ornate throne.

“It is very rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed.” She said dryly, her emerald eyes growing wider. “Now come to me, I wish to have a look at you.” For a moment Byleth stood there in silence, they had never been ordered by a young girl to do something. As the seconds began to pass Byleth reluctantly stepped into the light and the girl began to examine them more closely.

“Hmmm...I have not seen the likes of you before.” The girl stated through a sarcastic voice, “Who are you, anyway?”

“I am a mortal,” Byleth stated, their voice in sharp contrast to that of the little girl’s.

“I see. So you must have a name of sorts. Go on.” She moodily snapped at him while extending her hand as if she was asking for them to give her something.

“My name is Byleth.” They stated, their voice ringing out and filling the darkness around them.

“Huh. I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names.” The girl responded while straightening herself upon the throne and peering deeper into the eyes of the human. “You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath what moon and which day were you brought to this world?” As the girl’s question rang in Byleth’s mind a solemn silence took hold of the void and this allowed Byleth to remember.

“I was born on the first day of the Guardian Moon.” They responded after the memory came to their head.

“Wow, wonders never cease!” She exclaimed, her eyes twinkling like gems. “It seems we share our date of birth! How strange.” As the girl looked at Byleth and silence overtook the void again, Byleth’s memories began to reappear in their mind.

“Hm. It all feels so...familiar.” The greenete pondered as she slowly returned to her original sleeping position. “I feel it may be time for another nap…” As the girl was overcome with drowsiness, Byleth was as well. As the green light on the throne began to fade, they heard a final sentence from the girl on the throne, before everything faded to black.

“It is almost...time to...begin…”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey. Time to wake up.” Jeralt’s voice broke Byleth from their sleep and forced them onto their feet. As Byleth rubbed their eyes, they looked over to the source of the voice and saw their father standing a few feet from their bed, awaiting their awakening.  
“Were you having that dream again?” Jeralt asked while staring at his child’s blank expression which gazed back at him.

“I was dreaming about a war…” Byleth’s voice rang out but then suddenly drifted off into the dark cabin.

“Massive armies clashing on a vast field, right?” Jeralt questioned Byleth as he looked around the empty cabin that surrounded them, before turning his attention back to his child. “There hasn’t been a battle like that in over three centuries…” He shook his head as he shrugged off his confusion.

“In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.” Byleth nodded at Jeralt and readied themselves for their father’s next words. 

“Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get killed.” Jeralt turned away from the expressionless face of his child and then pointed to the open cabin door. “Okay, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom.” Byleth sighed at their father’s words as the memories from the night before came back into their head.

“I told you before. It's far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn.” Jeralt’s dry words caused Byleth to strike up a thinking pose in defiance.

“Of course.” Byleth’s answer caused Jeralt to sigh in disappointment.

“Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside.” As Jeralt turned back to walk out the door he was forced backward by a mercenary who ran into the cabin.

“Captain Jeralt! Sorry for barging in!” The man said while catching his breath and straightening his posture. “Your presence is needed!” Jeralt’s normally stoic and stern expression swiftly changed into a nervous one.

“What happened?”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Byleth and Jeralt followed the mercenary outside they were greeted by the sight of three young adults calmly waiting alongside the carriages that held the mercenary's food. As they approached, Byleth examined the three of them and quickly became intrigued by them. The one on the right was a pale skinned maiden with pearly white hair, who wore a set of black leather armor that was adorned with a crimson cape, that was draped behind her. The one standing in the center was a tall, blonde-haired man, who wore another set of the black leather armor and it was adorned with an azure cape. The third and last person was a medium-sized, tan man. He also wore a set of black leather armor that was adorned with a golden cape.

“Please forgive our intrusion,” The blonde-haired man’s voice broke Byleth out of their examination of the young adults. “We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.”

“What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?” Jeralt interrogated the trio, his tone clearly aggravated.

“We’re being pursued by a group of bandits.” The blonde continued, “I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support.”

“Bandits? Here?” Jeralt questioned, confusion clear, as he looked over to Byleth, who's face remained as cold as usual.

“It’s true.” The white-haired girl claimed, “They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp.” 

“We’ve been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered.” The shorter boy assured although the other two rolled their eyes in near-perfect unison. “They’re after our lives… not to mention our gold.”

“I’m impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I…” Jeralt mumbled, just loud enough for the others to hear before his eyes went wide with what Byleth thought might be dread. “Wait. That uniform…”

“Bandits spotted outside the village!” A mercenary interjected with a shout, running forward and drawing the group’s attention. “Damn… There are a lot of them.”

“I guess they followed you all the way here.” Jeralt sighed while shaking his head in disbelief. “We can’t abandon this village now.” As Jeralt looked from the faces of the young adult to his child’s, he steeled himself.

“Come on, let’s move!” His shout caused all of the armed men in the area to get up and head over in his direction. As he turned to Byleth he nodded with a confident smirk spread across his face. “Hope you're ready.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bandit leader threw himself off the ground and grabbed his axe hilt from its position on the ground. His already terrifying aura was intensified by the maniacal and sadistic glare that was set upon his face. His eyes darted around as he looked for an opening and his eyes set upon the crimson caped maiden in the corner of his peripheral. However, before he could charge the girl, Byleth caught sight of the man and immediately ran in front of the girl, sword drawn in their hands.  
“You’ll die!” The scraggly haired bandit screamed as he ran to the pair and swung his axe down towards the silver-haired woman. However, instead of coming in contact with the flesh of an enemy, his axe was sent out of his hands, onto the ground and him along with it. The man skid across the groan as he exhales his final breath. For a moment Byleth just stared at the man, sprawled across the dirt floor and confusion filled their mind.

“What was that?” They wondered while wiping the blood of the fallen off of their blade. “The same child? Why do I feel like I just went through Deja Vu?” For a moment, the thoughts blocked all sounds out from their head before finally being brought back to reality by the sound of an unfamiliar shout.

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” The words caused Byleth’s eyes to snap over to the source of the sound, to the sight of a middle-aged man with a set of shining white armor, adorned with golden medals. “Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!” As the order left his mouth, Byleth noticed a cluster of soldiers that were standing behind the man, bolted after the remaining thieves.

Byleth let out a sigh at the display of ruined discipline before their eyes shifted over to the sight of the man and the three young adults approaching them from separate directions. The three had smiles on their faces that contrasted the bloody sight around them and the man had a confused yet relieved expression.

“The students seem to be unharmed,” The man said as he smiled like the other three. “And who is this?” As the three drew closer and closer to Byleth, the sounds of hooves grew louder. 

“Ugh, why him?” Byleth turned their head back to see their father upon his horse in his knightly stance, a familiar annoyed expression set upon his face.


End file.
